


Who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks?

by Rats_As_Models



Category: The Sleuthing Server - Fandom
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Give her a break, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Nova is so close to commiting war crimes, Other, TIME FOR A FANDOM TAG BABYY, it is what it is, only rated teen because of murder, rip ao3 volunteers, yakno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models
Summary: The woman sighed. “You do realize if they screw this up, it’ll be ten times worse than anything else they’ve done.”Nova grinned. “That’s exactly why I told them to do it, Rosemary. Incentive is key.”Wilm groaned, running a hand over their face. “This is going to turn out horribly.”
Relationships: Trashy/East, mmmmmmm the best relationship, true otp - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks?

Nova growled, slamming a hand down on the desk. The woman on the side of the room jumped slightly. The person standing next to her simply sighed. “Nova, calm down. You knew it would turn out like this.”   
  
She whipped her head around, practically baring her teeth at him. “Wilm, we are SO fucking close to getting busted, all because these fucking CHUCKLEHEADS can’t figure out how to pull off a stealth mission properly! I’m fucking sick of it! This family can’t survive if they can’t pull it together!”   
  
The soldiers and their capo stood at the entrance of the room, shuffling awkwardly. “Boss, maybe if-” Vinyl tried, the capo fidgeting nervously with her hands. Nova stood straighter, gritting their teeth. “No. I’m done. You get one more mission to prove yourselves, or all of you will be at the bottom of the fucking pacific. You understand?”    
  
The soldiers nodded, not daring to take their gazes away from the angry Don. She sighed. “There’s some bastards trying to rise up in the underground, and evidence says that they’re aiming for us. I need you all to take them out.”   
  
Kiki, one of the more rational soldiers, stepped forward. “Are you sure? We’ve never done a mission like this before.”   
“Of course I’m sure. Now get out of my office and go FUCKING do it!”   
  
Immediately, everyone except for the woman on the side and Wilm scrambled to leave the office.    
  
The woman sighed. “You do realize if they screw this up, it’ll be ten times worse than anything else they’ve done.”   
  
Nova grinned. “That’s exactly why I told them to do it, Rosemary. Incentive is key.”   
  
Wilm groaned, running a hand over their face. “This is going to turn out horribly.”   


* * *

Trashy and East straightened each other's clothing, sparing soft smiles and warm looks that whispered  _ good luck, i love you. _   
  
Owl and Kiki were checking around the perimeter, the latter chewing on xir nails nervously. The former sighed, leaning against a wall. “Sammy’s in position, right?”   
  
“Mmhmm.” Mars answered, worrying his bottom lip. All of them were on edge.   
  
Trashy grinned, straightening its posture. “Well, lets go commit a fuckin murder.”   
  
East grabbed her lovers hand reassuringly as the two walked to the door, anxiety running through their veins like wildfire. One doorbell ring and an eternity of waiting later, the doors swung open to reveal a slightly panicked man, dressed in a neon green.   
  
“Uh, yeah?”   
“Hello!” East started, giving a smile that never reached her eyes. “We’re here to-”    
  
“I’d love to help, but we are currently having a situation.”   
“What situation?” Trashy asked, not bothering for an answer. They simply shoved the man aside and walked into the home, ignoring his sputtering protests.    
  
“Oh.”   
There, on the floor, lay a man with…  _ were those fucking goat horns?? _   
  
He was completely limp as another one of their targets kicked him gently. “Schlatt? You good?”   
“He had a heart attack, Fundy. Of course he’s not good.” One of them, with bright fucking pink hair responded. Trashy snickered.    
  
“That makes this easier.”   
“What?”   
  
Suddenly, the windows came crashing in with the weight of Owl, Mars, Kiki, and Sammy, all grinning like maniacs.    
  
None of the house’s residents left alive.

* * *

Nova stared at Vinyl in shock. Rosemary and Wilm were also completely flabbergasted, jaws almost to the floor.   
  
“I’m sorry, WHAT?!” They asked, hands almost crushing the papers on the desk. The capo simply smiled, eyes alight with joy.   
  
“It went off without a hitch!”   
  
It stayed silent for a moment, before Nova began to chuckle menacingly. Everyone in the room looked at the Don as she threw her head back, laughing loudly.   
  
“Of fucking course! Of fucking course my worst block of soldiers ends up being good at the ONE thing we don’t deal in! Fucking MURDER!”   



End file.
